


Absolution Calling

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Taboo (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any, When you move I could never define all that you are to me.
Relationships: James Delaney/Zilpha Geary
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Absolution Calling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



At night, when the room is silent and the golden flame of the fireplace warms her, she prays for strength to walk away from the illness that torments her. 

She wishes for wings to fly away from her brother and the perverted desire she feels for him. While his touch upon her trembling body is sinful, she pushes into his caress, craving more. He is a beast driven insane in the jungles of Africa. He consumed human flesh and danced naked in the moonlight. He returned to her a feral, savage beast.

She prays for strength to deny his affection. He comes to her and slips under the sheets and holds her nude body close to his, she surrenders to his heated kiss, even though she knows with the touch of his soft lips she is as damaged as an angel falling from heaven. She is angry that she is so deep in love with him that she cannot escape the tight grip he has tethered to her. Naked and shaking, she slowly moved closer to him and began to softly kiss him. He groans with pleasure as he slowly ran his hand through her hair.

She draws him into a lustful kiss and moans as his hand slips between her thighs; his fingers grace her wet pussy and slide in and out, causing her to feel hot and tingling all over her body. Her hand slid lower, and she palmed him, fingers massaging his full sacs while the other gripped his shaft firmly. She set up a slow, leisurely pace as her hand rhythmically moved along his blood swollen length.

She bit her lip, thinking of how much she loved his thick cock, even as she knew such pleasure was a sin. He takes her with little prep, James snarls in his desires, their bodies writhing in the sins of the flesh.

His hips grind, his thick cock filling her up until her pussy clenches around his flesh; she feels pleasure with her wicked brother that her own husband cannot give. She fights both tears in her eyes and the sinful love in her heart. Her thighs tremble as he fucks her, her heart frantically beating in her chest until she feels as if his kisses have stolen her breath away. She leaves scratches down his back, the pain making him snarl savagely.

She longs to fly away and leave this wicked love.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1082778.html?thread=114079386#t114177946)


End file.
